The present invention generally relates to custom accessories for a motor vehicle, such as a motorcycle. In particular, the present invention relates to a cover accessory for a motorcycle frame neck.
Consumers have shown a strong interest in customizing their motorcycles by adding accessories to enhance the appearance of the motorcycle. The neck region of a motorcycle frame is exposed to view. The frame members forming the neck region are structural tubular metal pieces that are welded together and painted. One or more unsightly wire harnesses are secured to the frame neck and routed to the motorcycle front end to deliver power to the electrical components on the handlebars and front fork assembly. Covers have been devised to mount over the neck region to improve the appearance of the motorcycle. The addition of a neck cover over the neck region of the motorcycle frame has been found to cause an interference with decorative shrouds covering the fork tubes of the front fork assembly when the front wheel is turned completely to either the left or the right, such as occurs to operate a front fork lock on many motorcycles. Repeated contact between the front fork tube shrouds and the neck cover can cause denting and/or chiping of the chrome plating on the neck cover and/or the fork tube shrouds. There is a need to provide a motorcycle frame neck cover that avoids damage to and/or being damaged by the front fork tube shrouds.